


All Sewn Up

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Mouth Sewn Shut, all the hurt, none of the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: I've got it all sewn up, a hardened razor-cutScar-map across my bodyAnd you can trace the lines through misery's designThat map across my body





	All Sewn Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from Exquisite Corpse by Hedwig and the Angry Inch


End file.
